Porque hay Corazones Valientes
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Bella vuelve a forks donde esta su pasado , nadie sabe porque se fue hace ya 6 años . Ahora vuelve con una hija huyendo de su presente . ¿ Que pasara cuando vuelva ? ¿ Tendrá un corazón valiente para cuando lleguen las tormentas ? ¿ Sera capaz de afrontar a su pasado ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola ! Os dejo esta nueva historia que ha estado surcando en mi mente espero que os guste . Os dejo el primer capítulo si quieres que la seguía me decís ._**

* * *

_**Adele - Someone like you**_

_Hay corazones valientes que no temen a lo que siente y que están dispuestos a amar y a darlo todo sin importar su pasado y todo lo que ha vivido ._

_Hay corazones valientes que se mueren de pasión porque es un amor prohibido y viven en su corazón esperando poder vivir lo en algún momento._

- ¿ Mami a donde vamos ? - me dijo mi pequeña de tan solo 4 años mientras arrancaba el coche fuera de la casa.

- Vamos a forks bebé - le respondí

- ¿ Vamos a volver a ver papá ? - me pregunto mi ángel

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no sea así bebé - le dije dando también esa promesa para mi misma

- ¿ Ya no te volverá a pegar mami ? - me dijo mi ángel

- No cielo , ni a ti ni a mi - le respondí

- Me alegro mami - me dijo

- Te quiero bebe - le dije casi al borde de las lágrimas

- Y yo a ti mami - me respondió mientras se iba quedando pequeña

Por fin lo había decidido me iría muy lejos con Lizzie. No volveríamos a ver nunca más a James .

Me había ido de casa con 18 años recién cumplidos ¿ Porque ? Fácil me enteré de algo que no me tenía que haber enterado nunca y huí .

Deje toda mi vida , todo había sido una gran mentira , deje atrás a mi familia , a mis amigos y a ... el . Me fui con los pocos ahorros que tenía a Nueva york , recién llegué me fui a buscar un trabajo y lo conseguí de camarera en un restaurante y una casa pequeña , me iba bien hasta que lo conocí .

A James cuando lo conocí me pensé que me había enamorado nuevamente pero después de algunos años y hoy en día descubrí que no fue así , es decir james era una una nueva esperanza en mi vida . Con el empece de cero nunca le dije nada de mi pasado y agradezco que fuese así al cabo de un año terminamos casándonos por el civil y al año nació Lizzie de eso había pasado ya casi 6 años .

Todo empezó de a poco primero fueron agarres , después cachetadas , hasta que llegaron las palizas , pero todo eso fue hasta hace exactamente una semana cuando james había llegado a casa del trabajo.

Había llegado muy enfadado por algo del trabajo y como siempre se desquitaba conmigo , entonces Lizzie apareció y vio lo que estaba haciendo su padre , le dijo que parara pero él no le hizo caso al contrario le chillo y estuvo a punto de pegarle de no ser porque yo me había puesto en medio se lo había ya advertido a mi me podía hacer lo que quisiera pero a mi hija no la tocaba desde hace tiempo había estado ahorrando algo de dinero sin que él se diera cuenta por si acaso esto sucedía y como me lo imagine así fue . Así que aproveche que james había salido de viaje y cogí el dinero y a Lizzie y me fui de la casa .

Estábamos de camino al aeropuerto había hablado con mi amiga lucía , quien era la madrina de Lizzie para que me ayudara , lucia conocía todo lo que pasaba con james así que cuando le dije que me iba no se opuso sino que me ayudó a irme , me dijo que se venia con nosotras solo por nuestras seguridad así que aqui íbamos de camino a coger un avión a forks de camino a mi pasado .


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola ! Bueno he decidió seguir con la historia , así que os dejo otro capitulo . Gracias por los apoyos para seguir con ella ._**

_**Teen Angels - Me voy**_

* * *

_Estábamos de camino al aeropuerto había hablado con mi amiga lucía , quien era la madrina de Lizzie para que me ayudara , lucia conocía todo lo que pasaba con james así que cuando le dije que me iba no se opuso sino que me ayudó a irme , me dijo que se venia con nosotras solo por nuestras seguridad asi que aqui ibamos de camino a coger un avión a forks de camino a mi pasado ._

Habíamos llegado ya al aeropuerto . Asi que cogi el movil que me había dado Lucia para cuando llegara y la llame .

- Soy yo - le dije a lucia quien ya habia cogido el teléfono

- Ya voy - me dijo

Así que me puse a despertar a mi ángel para cuando llegara lucia poder irnos a coger el avión .

- Bebé , despierta - la llame mientras la movía

- Cinco minutos mas mami - me dijo mi pequeña

- Hay bebe - le dije dando por sentado que la dejaba seguir durmiendo

- Bella ! - oí que alguien me llamaba así que me di la vuelta y hay en frente mía estaba lucía junto con oliver su marido y al que considero mi hermano .

- Hola pequeña - me saludo oliver

- Hola - le dije mientras íbamos sacando la mochila que tenía mi ropa y la de Lizzie .

- Vamos - me dijo Lucía

- Oliver puedes coger a liz - le dije

- No hay problema - me dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y nos íbamos a comprar los billetes

Después de haber comprado 4 billetes para forks con nombres falsos por si a james se le ocurría venir a buscarnos nos sentamos en la sala de espera . Oliver seguía con mi angel en brazos ya que aún dormía y no queríamos despertar la .

- ¿ Como estas , bella ? - me dijo lucía

- Estoy bien lu - le dije

- ¿ Como sigues de los golpes ? - me dijo

- Más o menos lu aun me duelen - le dije mientras le enseñaba mi brazo el cual aun tenia los golpes de james .

- No se como es que no te has ido antes - me dijo

- Sabes porque lu - le dije

- Lo se , por liz - me dijo

- Exacto - le dije

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO FORKS EMBARQUEN POR LA PUERTA A2

- Vamos - nos dijo oliver mientras nos dirigimos a embarcar .

Después de haber embarcado sin ningún problema nos subimos en el avión . Lucia y Oliver se había sentado en la parte del centro mientras que Liz y yo nos sentamos en la parte del fondo . El asiento de Liz daba a la ventana por donde podía contemplar todo el paisaje y asi podia estar distraída aunque como aun era de noche no podía ver muy bien .

- Mami - me llamó mi angel

- Dime bebe - le dije

- ¿ Vamos a ver a los abuelos y a los tíos ? - me pregunto mi angel

- No lo se bebe - le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo

- Ohh - me dijo

- Pero si quieres podemos visitarlos ¿ Qué te parece bebe ? - le dije para que no se pusiera triste

- Siii - me respondió

- Bueno ahora a dormir cielo - le dije mientras la acostaba en mi regazo .

- Buenas noches mami - me dijo

- Que tengas dulces sueños bebé - le dije

Al cabo de 2 horas y 50 minutos habíamos llegado a forks . Nos dirigimos a buscar las maletas .

- ¿ Y donde nos vamos a quedar chicos ? - les pregunté

- No te preocupes por eso bella , oliver y yo alquilamos una casa a las afueras del pueblo - me respondió lucía

- Esta bien lu - le dije mientras nos dirigimos a coger un taxi para llegar a la casa .


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Gracias por leer y espero que os guste . _**

* * *

**_Se acabaron las lagrimas - Huecco._**

**_- Esta bien lu - le dije mientras nos dirigimos a coger un taxi para llegar a la casa ._**

Nos subimos en el taxi , en la parte delantera iba oliver , mientras que atrás íbamos lucia , liz y yo . Llegamos a la entrada del pueblo donde había un cartel que ponía " Bienvenidos a forks " el taxi giro a la derecha y nos dejo en frente de una casa pequeña pero muy hermosa . ( P.F)

Oliver pago al taxista mientras que nosotras nos bajamos y cogíamos nuestras cosas . Lucia abrió la puerta de la casa , donde al entrar se encontraba un preciso salón , al lado una cocina , en la planta de arriba habían tres dormitorios el mio estaba al lado del de liz y el de oliver y lucia al frente del mio y justo a su lado había un baño .

**__**Era una casa pequeña pero perfecta para poder vivir mientras tanto .La habitación de lizzie consistía en ( F.P ) , La mía era ( F.P ) y la Lucia y Oliver era ( F.P ) . Después de ver toda la casa nos fuimos a dejar las maletas a cada habitación y despues bajamos a cenar .**_  
_**

- ¿ Bebe , que quieres para cenar ? - le dije a liz

- Quiero pasta mami - me dijo

- Pues pasta sera - le dije mientras me dirigía a preparar el agua en el caldero .

- Bella - me llamo oliver

- Dime Oliver - le dije

- ¿ Hiciste ya la denuncia ? - me dijo

- No oliver aun no pero mañana voy a hacerla - le dije

- ¿ Quieres que te acompañe mientras que lucia se queda con liz ? - me dijo

- Por favor ? - le dije

- Esta bien bella - me dijo mientras me dejaba prepara la cena .

Después de cenar , Lucia se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras que yo iba a acostar a dormir a lizzie .

- Pequeña vamos a la cama - le dije a liz

- Esta bien mami - me dijo mientras me daba la manita para subirla a la habitación

Subí a liz a la habitación y le di su pijama . Después la arrope en la cama .

- Mami - me dijo

- Dime bebe - le dije

- Me cantas - me dijo

- Claro bebe - le dije . A Liz siempre le gustaba que le cantara desde que nació aquella canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre a mi .

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Cuando termine cantar me fije en que liz se había dormido . Así que le di un beso en la frente y me fui a mi habitación . Me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir .

Me levante a las 7:00 de la mañana tenia ya esa costumbre desde que vivía con james . Así que era ya como una rutina para mi . Me puse un pantalón vaquero , una camisa roja de manga larga para poder tapar los moratones y también porque había frío y unas convers . Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y me dirigí a la habitación a ver a liz la cual aun seguía dormida .

Así que me fui a prepara la cena mientras los demás dormían . Estaba preparando tostadas cuando entro lucia en la cocina .

- Buenos días bella - me dijo

- Buen día lu - le dije

- Bella - me llamo

- Dime - le dije

- ¿ Que pasara si vuelves a verlos ? - me pregunto

- No lo se lu , pero liz quiere conocerlos - le dije

- Entonces vas a verlos - me dijo

- Probablemente despues de poner la denuncia - le dije

- Ten cuidado - me dijo

- Lo tendré - le dije

Después de haber desayunado me dirigí con oliver a poner la denuncia en la policía .

- ¿ Estas segura , bells ? - me dijo

- Lo estoy - le dije mientras entrabamos

- Buenos días - nos saludo una señora ya mayor

- Buenos dias - la saludo oliver - Para poner una denuncia por maltratos - le dijo

- En la oficina del sheriff - nos dijo

- Okey , gracias - le dijimos

Oliver toco en la puerta y nos dijeron un adelante . Cuando entramos me quede de piedra no me podía creer lo que tenia enfrente . En frente mía se encontraba Charlie Swan , Mi Padre .

* * *

**_¿ Que os pareció ? Os recomendó que cuando bella cante pongáis la canción la cual es " A la nanita nana " y la oigáis . Espero que os halla gustado . _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia , espero que os guste . Gracias por leer. **_

* * *

_Jessie J - Who you are_

**_Oliver toco en la puerta y nos dijeron un adelante . Cuando entramos me quede de piedra no me podía creer lo que tenia enfrente . En frente mía se encontraba Charlie Swan , Mi Padre ._**

Cuando Charlie se dio la vuelta , primero se fijo en oliver a quien le dio la mano en forma de saludo y despues se fijo en mi .

- No puede ser ... - Susurro Charlie mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo.

- Buenos días sheriff - le respondi lo bastante fría que pude en ese momento . Charlie se quedo mirándome hasta que me respondió:

- Buenos días

- ¿ En que los puedo ayudar ? - nos pregunto charlie solo que esta vez se dirigía únicamente a oliver

- Queríamos informarnos acerca de algunas cosas - le respondió serenamente oliver

- Tomar asiento y veré que puedo hacer - nos digo charlie mientras se sentaba en la silla del oficial .

Me asenté junto con Oliver dejándolo hablar únicamente a el .

- ¿ En que os puedo ayudar ? - le pregunto charlie a oliver

- Vera oficial venimos porque tenemos una amiga a la que su marido le pega constantemente , y queríamos saber que podemos hacer ? - le pregunto oliver

- Bueno en primer lugar debería de poner una denuncia y si tiene pruebas físicas de haber sufrido maltrato le detendremos - le respondió charlie

- Pero si el tiene dinero puede salir bajo fianza - le respondi yo

- Así es - me dijo charlie

- ¿ Y entonces quedara libre hasta el juicio ? - le dije

- Si se celebra un juicio la oficina del fiscal decidirá si se le procesa - me dijo

- Bien ella consigue que lo detengan y eso le cabrea y le enfurece ¿ Y no hay ninguna garantía de que no valla a por ella en cuanto salga de la cárcel? - le dije

- Puede pedir una orden de alejamiento - me dijo

- ¿ Y que es eso un papelito donde dice que no puede acercarse a ella ? - le dije con sarcasmo en la voz

- Exacto - me respondió

- ¿ Y cuando se le acerque , que hace se lo tira a la cara ? - le dije en plan cómico

- Nos llama - respondió como si nada

- ¿ Y que pasa con la niña , el papel ese vale para la niña ? - le dije

- ¿ Hay también una niña ? - me dijo incorporándose en su asiento - Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza.

- Bueno eso es asunto del tribunal de menores , pero si ella no demuestra que el padre es un peligro para la niña no se le puede prohibir el contacto - me dijo

Entonces no aguante mas y estalle

- Entonces charlie me quieres decir que no puede hace nada que se tiene que aguantar - le dije con cinismo

- Bella , solo te estoy diciendo lo que puede hacer " tu amiga " por la ley - me dijo

- Genial y para eso esta la policía - le respodi

- Pero bella también hay mas métodos para que no se acerque a ella y a la niña - me dijo dándome a entender que podía ir con ellos para que james no nos hiciera daño

- Gracias charlie - le dije poniéndome de pie para largarme junto con oliver

- Bella - me llamo charlie mientras me dirigia a la puerta

- ¿ Porque te fuiste así de casa ? - me dijo mientras yo me pare en la puerta y agarre el llamador con la mano.

- Charlie tu sabes muy bien el por que - le dije sin mirarlo a la cara .

Entonces salí de hay con oliver para la casa

* * *

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado . Saludos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.**_

* * *

_Hallelujah - Bon Jovi_

**_Entonces salí de hay con oliver para la casa._**

Oliver y yo nos subimos al coche que habíamos alquilado para poder viajar de acá para allá . Oliver puso la radio y se puso a observar el paisaje sin decir nada , el sabia que había sido muy fuerte para mi todo lo que me había dicho charlie . Así que me puse a ver por la ventanilla mientras recordaba lo que charlie me había dicho mientras que de fondo se oía a bon jovi cantar .

No me podía creer lo que charlie me había dicho no tenia ninguna posibilidad de que james fuera al cárcel o de que al menos no se acercara a nosotras . Pero también recuerdo lo que me dijo que eso era lo que había por la ley , como si me diera a entender que podía contar con el .

No se cuanto tiempo había estado pensando porque cuando me quise dar cuenta oliver ya me estaba abriendo la puerta del coche .

- Gracias - le dije en un susurro

- Tranquila - me dijo mientras entrabamos en la casa .

Cuando entramos se podía oler la comida que estaba preparando lucia para almorzar y también se oían los dibujos animados que estaba viendo mi tesoro .

Me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaba lucia .

- ¿ Como les fue ? - nos pregunto mientras revolvía la carne en salsa que estaba preparando .

- No hay posibilidad de que valla a la cárcel - le dije mientras me servia un vaso con agua.

- ¿ Como ? - me dijo

- Pues eso si no hay pruebas es su palabra contra la mía y sabes que el tiene todas las de ganar , ademas se puede acercar a liz cuando quiera - le dije

- Que fuerte - me dijo - ¿ Que vas a hacer ? - me dijo

- Charlie es el sheriff - le dije

- ¿ Que ?- me dijo

- Como lo oyes , y ademas me dio a entender que podía confiar en el para lo que fuera - le dije mientras bebía el agua

- ¿ Entonces te vas a acercar a ellos ? - me dijo

- Lucia , tu sabes mejor que nadie como me duele lo que paso en el pasado pero lo tengo que hacer por liz no puede estar toda la vida huyendo - le dije mientras me levantaba y ponía el vaso en el fregadero .

- Entonces vas a ir a tu antigua casa - me dijo

- Por ahora solo quiero ir a hablar con charlie ,a demás , no se que fue de mis hermanos - le dije

- Bueno y ¿ Cuando vas a ir ? - me dijo

- Pues tenia pensado ir antes de navidad - le dije

- Bueno para navidad aun faltan 5 días - me dijo

- Lo se por eso mismo voy a ir esta noche - le dije mientras salia de la cocina para ir a ver a mi angelito .

- MAMI ! - grito mi pequeña mientras venia corriendo hacia mi

- Hola bebe - le dije mientras la cogía en brazos - ¿ Te gustaría conocer a tus abuelos , pequeña ? - le dije mientras nos asentábamos en el sillón .

- Sii - me dijo mientras se asentaba en mi regazo

- Esta bien , los veremos esta noche , cariño - le dije mientras me ponía con ella a ver la televisión

- Esta bien mami - me dijo

* * *

No me podía creer como la tarde se había ido volando , ahora eran las 8 de la noche . Lizzie se estaba vistiendo para ir a ver a charlie .

- Ya estoy mami - me dijo liz mientras bajaba las escaleras

- Pues vamos bebe - le dije mientras cogía las llaves del coche

- Tener cuidado - me dijo oliver

- Tranquilo - le dije

Entonces salimos de la casa , subí a liz atrás del coche y la puse en su sillita . Le abroche el cinturón , me subí y nos dirigimos hacia la que fue mi casa .

- Ya llegamos bebe - le dije mientras me bajaba del coche

- Por fin - me dijo

- Vamos - le dije mientras la cargaba en brazos y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta . En la entrada estaba el coche de charlie pero también otros dos así que toque el timbre deseaba que fuera charlie quien abriera la puerta . Mientras ponía a liz en el piso se abrió la puerta . Entonces por ella se asomo charlie .

- Bella - me dijo

- Hola papa - le dije

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado ._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia . Gracias por leer. Espero que os guste ._**

* * *

_Don't your remember - Adele_

**_- Hola papá - le dije_**

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso , bella ? - me dijo charlie

Entonces me lance a sus brazos a llorar como no lo había echo desde hace mucho tiempo .

- Ya tranquila pequeña shh - me dijo charlie mientras me acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarme . Después de unos minutos me separe de charlie .

- Perdón Charlie - le dije mientras me tranquilizaba

- No pasa nada bella eres mi hija recuerdas - me dijo

- Lo recuerdo - le dije intentando formar una sonrisa en mi cara .

- Mami - me llamo mi pequeña mientras tiraba de mi camisa

- Dime bebe - le dije mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura

- ¿ Es el abuelo , charlie ? - me pregunto mi pequeña mientras señalaba hacia charlie

- Así es bebe - le dije mientras me ponía de pie

- Charlie te presento a tu nieta Lizzie - le dije mientras liz se acercaba a el

- Hola pequeña - le dijo charlie

- Abuelo ! - le grito mi hija mientras se tiraba a sus brazos .

- ¿ Charlie porque tardas tanto ? - dijo sullen mientras salia por la puerta

- Hola mama - le dije mientras ella se quedaba parada en la puerta observándome

- Dime que es verdad charlie - le dijo sullen mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos

- Así es cariño es nuestra pequeña - le dijo charlie

- Es mi bebe , mi niña esta en casa - me dijo sullen mientras se tiraba a mis brazos para abarzarme , entonces me toco una de las costillas que tenia lastimada y me queje

- ¿ Estas bien ? - me pregunto mi madre mientras se separaba de mi y me miraba a la cara

- Es solo la costilla mama - le dije

- ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? - me dijo

* * *

- Hablamos dentro mejor - nos dijo charlie

- Por favor - le dije mientras cogía en brazos a lizzie .

- Bella - me llamo mi padre

- Dime - le dije

- Están todos aqui - me dijo

- Charlie ahora mismo no quiero verlos - le dije en un suspiro

- Lo suponía pequeña - me dijo mientras nos llevaba al garaje de la casa

Entramos al garaje charlie , sullen , lizzie y yo .

- Bella hija ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? - me dijo mi madre

- Necesito que me ayudéis por favor - les dije a mis padres

- Claro que si pequeña , ¿ Pero dime hija porque te fuiste así ? - me dijo mi madre

- Porque me entere de la verdad mama - le dije

- Lo siento pequeña , teníamos que habértelo dicho nosotros y no haberte enterado tu asi hija - me dijo charlie

- Las cosas pasadas ya fueron papa , ahora lo que necesito es a mi familia - le dije

- Aqui la tienes hija - me dijo

- Gracias mama - le dije mientras la abrasaba

- ¿ Quien es ella mami ? - me dijo mi hija mientras me separaba de mi madre

- Es tu abuela bebe- le dije - Mama te presento a tu nieta lizzie - entonces liz se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

- Hola preciosa - le dijo mi madre

- Bella - me llamo charlie

- Dime papa - le dije

- Lo de tu amiga era mentira verdad ? - me dijo

- Así es papa - le dije

- ¿ De que habláis ? - me dijo mi madre

- Bella huyo de su marido sullen - le dijo mi padre

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado en mi perfil esta la foto de sullen . _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola Gente siento haber tardado en actualizar pero me ha sido imposible . Os tengo que dar una noticia a partir de hoy actualizare los viernes porque mañana empiezo de nuevo el instituto y con los estudios me va a hacer imposible de actualizar todos los días . Eso si no abandonare ninguna de mis historias solo que tardare un poco mas en actualizarlas , Lo siento :( . Pero bueno ya os dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia Saludos y Gracias por leer . _**

* * *

_Skyscraper - Demi Lovato _

_- Bella huyo de su marido sullen - le dijo mi padre_

- ¿ Como ? - le respondió mi madre a charlie estupefacta

- Mama - la llame entonces se me echo a los brazos a llorar

- Mi niña - me dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Mama - la llame

- Lo siento pequeña - me dijo mientras se separaba y e secaba las lagrimas

- Bella , hija ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? - me pregunto

- Mama por favor ahora no hablemos de eso , lo único que debe importar es que estoy aqui si ? - le dije

- Esta bien bebe , ¿ En que te podemos ayudar ? - me dijo

- Necesito tu ayuda papa - le dije a charlie

- ¿ Que necesitas ? - me pregunto charlie

- Necesito que me investigues que esta haciendo mi marido - le dije

- Esta bien hija - me dijo

- Gracias papa - le dije

- Bueno mama , papa yo me voy con liz - les dije

- Hija sabes que esta también es tu casa - me dijo mi madre

- Lo tengo en cuanta mama , pero lizzie necesita descansar - les dije

Entonces salí del garaje con liz en brazos y nos fuimos al coche donde coloque a liz en su sillita.

- ¿ Seguro que estarás bien pequeña ? - me dijo charlie

- Seguro papa - le dije

- Bella - me llamo mi madre

- Dime mama - le dije

- Ven a cenar en navidad , todos te echan de menos hija - me dijo

- Ya veré mama - le dije mientras me subía en el coche , me despedí de ellos y arranque el coche hacia la casa .

Saque a liz de su silla y me fui hacia la casa . Abrí la puerta y en el salón estaba lucia .

- ¿ Como te fue bella ? - me dijo

- Bien lucia - le dije

- ¿ Les perdonaste ? - me dijo

- Lo estoy intentando lucia - le dije - Voy a poner a lizzie en la cama , buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - me dijo mientras yo subía a liz a la habitación .

Acosté a liz en su habitación y me fui a la mía me puse un pijama y me acosté a dormir .

La luz me daba directamente en la cara . Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos . Me desperté y fui a la habitación de Lizzie , la cual seguía dormida . Así que baje a la cocina a prepararme un café .

- Buenos días - le dije a lucia la cual estaba tomando un café .

- Buenos días - me dijo mientras me sentaba con ella .

- ¿ Que tal te fue ? - me pregunto

- Me invitaron a la cena de navidad - le dije mientras me bebía el café

- ¿ Y vas a ir ? - me dijo

- Puede ser - le dije

- Suerte amiga - me dijo

- La necesitare - le dije entonces las dos estallamos en carcajadas .

* * *

_5 días despues ... _

- Bebe vamos - llame a liz

- Ya estoy mami - me dijo mi pequeña cuando llego a donde yo estaba

- Que guapa - le dije a mi hija

- Tu también mami ¿ A donde vamos , mami ? - me dijo

- A casa de tus abuelos bebe - le dije mientras me ponía los tacones

- Haa - me dijo

Me había puesto para ir a cenar a casa de charlie y sullen un vestido largo de color azul que pudiera tapar los moratones que aun no se quitaban junto con unos tacones negros no muy altos .

Nos subimos en el coche y llegamos a casa de charlie y sullen . Así que baje a lizzie y tocamos el timbre .

- Hola mama - salude a sullen quien había abierto la puerta

- Hola hija , pasa - me dijo

La casa seguía igual que como la recordaba . La pequeña sala de mama situada a la entrada , el pasillo lleno de fotos de todos sus hijos de pequeños , el pequeño baño , las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones , la cocina pequeña y la puerta que daba al garaje y al jardín .

- Hola bella - me dijo mi padre

- Hola papa - le conteste mientras me acercaba a abrazarle

- Hola Nono - le dijo lizzie a charlie

- Hola linda - le dijo charlie

Entonces se oyeron de afuera unos coches llegar .

- Ya llegaron bella - me aviso mi madre

- Esta bien mama , pero si no es molestia podríamos dejarlo en una sorpresa - le dije

- Esta bien hija , si quieres escóndete con Lizzie en el armario de la cocina - me dijo mi madre

- Gracias mama - le dije

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado . **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno os dejo otro capitulo de esta historia ._**

* * *

**__**_Over the rainbow ( Sale directamente así ) _

_- Gracias mama - le dije_

Entonces me escondí junto con Lizzie en el armario de la cocina de mis padres .

- ¿ Que hacemos aqui mami ? - me pregunto mi hija

- Vamos a darle una sorpresa a los tíos ¿ Quieres ?- le dije

- Sii - me respondió

- Vale pero tienes que estar muy quietesita y callada vale ? - le dije

- Esta bien mami - me dijo

Entonces oímos como se acercaban a la cocina .

_Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa de los Swan_

- Hola Mama - Le dijo rosalie a sullen

- Hola cariño - le respondió renne mientras cogía la comida que había traído

- ¿ Y emmett ? - le pregunto renne a rosalie

- Esta hablando jasper ya entran - le respondió mientras se dirigía a saludara a su padre

- Hola familia - Saludo emmett mientras entraba por la puerta junto con jasper

- Hola hijo - lo saludo charlie

- Hola papa , mama - saludo jasper mientras les daba un beso a cada uno

- Hola hijo - le respondieron al unisono

- Hola renne - Dijo alice mientras entraba por la puerta junto con edward

- Hola chicos - saludo rrenne

- ¿ Y Esme y Carlisle ? - pregunto charlie

- Aquí estamos - dijo esme mientras entraba por la puerta

- Hola a todos - saludo carlisle mientras entraba

- Bueno que os parece si nos sentamos - le sugiero charlie a toda la familia

- Esta bien - dijeron todos

- Papa mama , ¿ Que pasa ? - les pregunto jasper a charlie y renne

- No pasa nada hijo - le dijo charlie

- ¿ En serio ? - pregunto rosalie

- Vale la verdad es que os tenemos una sorpresa que os gustara a todos - dijo renne

- ¿ Y cual es ? - pregunto alice

- Bueno la sorpresa es que - empezó hablando charlie

- Es que volvió alguien chicos - digo renne

- ¿ Quien mama ? - pregunto rosalie

- Yo - respondió bella mientras salia del armario

_**PVB**_

- Yo - le respondi a rosalie mientras salia del armario de la cocina .

Entonces todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi y exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Bella

- Hola - les dije a todos

Entonces antes de que alguien dijera algo sonó el teléfono de la casa y renne fue a cogerlo .

- Diga - oí que contesto renne - Un momento en seguida se la paso - contesto

- Bella hija es para ti - me dijo

- ¿ Para mi ? - le respondi

- Así es - me dijo

- Esta bien - le dije mientras me pasaba el teléfono

_- Diga - conteste_

_- Hola Hermosa - me respondió esa voz entonces me quede paralizada en mi sitio_

_- James - susurre entrando en __pánico_

_- Así es cariño ¿ Que creías Isabella que te podías ir tanto tu como lizzie así como así ? No te acuerdas lo que le paso a lizzie la ultima ves que lo intentaste - me dijo_

_- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella James - le dije defendiendo a mi hija_

_- Eso deberías de haberlo dicho antes cariño no crees ¿ Oye bella una pequeña pregunta , Donde esta nuestra hija ? No le has quitado la vista de encima no ? - me dijo_

Entonces solté el teléfono y este cayo al suelo haciendo un gran ruido mientras yo salia corriendo a buscar a lizzie al armario , mientras detrás mía podía oír a mi madre llamándome .

- LIZZIE PEQUEÑA - chille con toda mis fuerzas mientras habría el armario

- ¿ Que pasa mami ? ¿ Te enfadaste porque no me escondí bien ? - me dijo mi ángel mientras salia del armario

- No bebe - le dije mientras la acercaba a mi y la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos . Mientras sentía como mis lagrimas caían por mi toda mi cara .

- ¿ Que tienes mami ? - me dijo mi pequeña

- No pasa nada bebe - le dije mientras la cogía en brazos y me secaba las lagrimas

- Bella hija ¿ Quien te llamo para que te pusieras asi ? - me pregunto mi padre

- Cariño ¿ Que paso ? - me dijo mi madre

- Tengo que irme de aqui mama , fue un error haber regresado - le dije mientras iba a por mi bolso

- ¿ Porque dices eso pequeña ? - me dijo mi padre

- Porque James nos encontró papa - le dije

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado . Saludos ._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste ._**

_Impossible - fifht Harmony_

_**- Porque James nos encontró papa - le dije**_

* * *

- ¿ Fue él , el que te llamo pequeña ? - me dijo mi madre

- Asi es mama , me amenazo con lizzie - le dije mientras intentaba que no me salieran las lágrimas

- Bella hija - me llamó mi padre

- Dime papá - le dije

- Quédate con nosotros cariño , podríamos esconderos - me dijo

- No lo se papá - le dije

- Hija por favor no te vuelvas a ir - me dijo mi madre

Entonces cuando iba a responder hablo Rosalie

- ¿ Quien es james ? - dijo mirandome

- Mi marido - le dije

Entonces cuando iba a decir algo me vi interrumpida por mi hija

- Mami no quiero volver con papa - me dijo lizzie

- No volveremos con el bebé - le dije mientras la abrazaba

- ¿Porque no quieres volver con tu padre , pequeña ? - le pregunto jasper

- Porque si volvemos papá matara a mamá y a mi me pegara y no quiero - le respondió lizzie mientras empezaba a llorara descontroladamente y sollozaba

- Bebe , pequeña , no volveremos calma hija - le dije mientras la acunaba en mis brazos .

Poco a poco la respiración de lizzie se fue normalizando entonces supe que se había quedado dormida .

- ¿Porque no puedes volver , bella ? - me preguntó alice

- ¿Porque regresaste ahora ? - me pregunto jasper

- ¿ Porque te fuiste asi bella ? - me pregunto emmett

- ¿ Mamá tienes algún sitio donde pueda acostar a liz ? - le dije a mi madre

- Acuestala aquí cielo .- me dijo mientras me llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes

- La acuesto y os lo explico vale - les dije mientras me llevaba a lizzie conmigo

Después de acostar a mi hija me dirigi al salon donde se encontraban todos yo me quede en el marco de la puerta apoyada mientras empezaba hablar .

- No quiero que me interrumpáis por favor - les dije

entonces todos asintieron

- Me fui de aquí hace 6 años porque me entere de una verdad , había vuelto de haber estado con vosotros en el cine , cuando entre y oí a papa ya mama discutiendo así que me acerque asi donde ellos estaban en la cocina y entonces oí algo que no tendría que oir nunca .

Mamá le estaba echando en cara a papá que ya estaba harta de tener que aguantarme , que era muy rebelde y que ella se había sacrificado de tener una gran vida para criar me a mi aun cuando no era nada de ella , entonces papá le gritó que no era culpa de él que su mujer se hubiera suicidado aún estando embarazada de mi , en fin que descubrí que no era hija de sullen , sino de una loca que no le importo ni su vida ni la de su hija. Así que me sentí muy mal , entre a la cocina donde ellos estaban y les grite a la cara que me largaba que no era su hija y que nunca les perdonaría el que me hubieran mentido .

Recogí las pocas cosas que tenia y me fui a nueva york , después de un tiempo conseguí trabajo y un lugar donde vivir todo iba bien hasta que lo conocí , se llamaba james , crei que si salía con él podría olvidar mi pasado y sobre todo a ti edward pero lamentablemente me equivoque y pague muy cara la equivocación ,después de un año me case con él y despues nacio lizzie todo iba bien hasta que se empezó a volver agresivo , empujones , insultos , patadas y palizas yo las aguante todas por mi hija pero cuando lizzie tenía 2 años decidí irme asi que me espere a que el durmiera para irme junto con lzi , pero salio mal y james se enteró me encerró en el sótano donde me dejaba por dias y me daba palizas hasta que casi me muero pero sobreviví aunque eso no es todo yo estaba embarazada de 5 meses de mi segunda hija una niña y por su culpa murio , cuando me dejó volver , no había cuidado de lizzie y la niña casi muere por eso me amenazó con ella , pero había algo que no le perdonaría nunca mato a mi hija y eso es algo que tengo grabado a fuego . Un dia casi 2 años después lizzie lo vio golpeándome y fue a defenderme pero james fue a pegarle entonces me puse delante y yo me lleve el golpe desde ese dia tenia claro que me iría y asi fue 5 meses después conseguí escapar y aqui estoy , pero por poco tiempo nos ha encontrado.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes y garcías por leer. _**


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste ._**

_Heroe - Mariah Carey_

_**Recogí las pocas cosas que tenia y me fui a nueva york , después de un tiempo conseguí trabajo y un lugar donde vivir todo iba bien hasta que lo conocí , se llamaba james , crei que si salía con él podría olvidar mi pasado y sobre todo a ti edward pero lamentablemente me equivoque y pague muy cara la equivocación ,después de un año me case con él y despues nació lizzie todo iba bien hasta que se empezó a volver agresivo , empujones , insultos , patadas y palizas yo las aguante todas por mi hija pero cuando lizzie tenía 2 años decidí irme así que me espere a que el durmiera para irme junto con lzi , pero salio mal y james se enteró me encerró en el sótano donde me dejaba por días y me daba palizas hasta que casi me muero pero sobreviví aunque eso no es todo yo estaba embarazada de 5 meses de mi segunda hija una niña y por su culpa murio , cuando me dejó volver , no había cuidado de lizzie y la niña casi muere por eso me amenazó con ella , pero había algo que no le perdonaría nunca mato a mi hija y eso es algo que tengo grabado a fuego . Un dia casi 2 años después lizzie lo vio golpeándome y fue a defenderme pero james fue a pegarle entonces me puse delante y yo me lleve el golpe desde ese día tenia claro que me iría y así fue 5 meses después conseguí escapar y aqui estoy , pero por poco tiempo nos ha encontrado. **_

* * *

Cuando termine de hablar podía sentir como mis lagrimas caían por mi cara , no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando hasta que mi madre vino y me arropo en sus brazos mientras me decía palabras de consuelo .

Después de calmarme , me separe de los brazos de mi madre y me fije en cada uno de mi familia rosalie estaba acurrucada en los brazos de emmett mientras lloraba , jasper mantenía en sus brazos a alice quien tampoco dejaba de llorar , esme estaba refugiada en el pecho de carlisle mientras este le acariciaba la espalda , a mi padre le caían lagrimas por sus ojos algo que pensé imposible de ver nunca en charlie y por ultimo edward tenia su mandíbula tensa , sus manos echas puños y de sus ojos también caían lagrimas .

Mi ángel el hombre al que amo y amare siempre estaba llorando por mi culpa eso era algo que nunca permitiría así que me acerque hacia donde estaba el y le cogí sus manos para que dejara de tenerlas en puños poco a poco su mandíbula se fue poniendo normal pero de sus ojos aun caían lagrimas así que con mi mano le seque una a una las lagrimas y le dije al oido :

- Un ángel no debe llorar

Entonces edward me acerco a su pecho y me abrazo , y fue cuando volví a llorar lo que no había llorado en toda mi vida . Edward me acariciaba la espalda y me decía palabras de consuelo al oido , hasta que mis sollozos desaparecieron ahora solo caían lagrimas .

- Te prometa bella , mi bella . Que nada malo le pasara cielo , a partir de ahora las vamos a cuidar - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente .

- Bella - me llamo jasper

- Dime - le dije virando me hacia el

- No se van a ir , hermana , se van a quedar aqui y las vamos a cuidar , ¿ Verdad familia ? - Dijo jasper

- De eso no lo dudes hermano - le respondi emmett

De un momento a otro rosalie se había separado de los brazos de emmett y se había tirado literalmente a mis brazos , mientras me pedía perdón por todo . Entonces en uno de los momentos me toco una de las costillas que aun no sanaban y me queje .

- ¿ Bella , estas bien ? - me pregunto

- Tranquila - le dije mientras me subía la camisa y me colocaba el vendaje

- Bella - me llamo carlisle

- Dime - le dije

- Ven que te reviso eso en un momento - me dijo

- Gracias - le dije mientras me acercaba el .

Carlisle me cambio los vendajes mientras me ponía una nueva crema para los golpes , cada uno de mi familia estaban como asombrados al verme los golpes . Y no era de estañar que lo quisieran matar .

- Lo voy a matar - me pareció oírle a jasper

Entonces de la nada rosalie salio por la puerta hacia el jardín de la casa , seguida de jasper . Sin pensarlo dos veces seguí a mis hermanos por la puerta .

Cuando llegue jasper estaba hablando con rosalie quien parecía enfadada .

- Perdón por haberme ido de casa sin despedirme pero cuando me entere de la verdad no pensé nada ya me fui aunque despues quise volver fue demasiado tarde - les dije sin mirarlos a la cara

- Bella ¿ Como pudiste aguantar tanto , hermana? Ademas nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonarte - me respondió rosalie

- Aguante todo por mi hija ros , sin ella no se que hubiera sido de mi - le dije

- A partir de hoy vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido hermanita - me dijo jasper

- Me gustaría - le dije entonces los tres nos fundimos en un gran abrazo .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes y garcías por leer. _**


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia .

* * *

_Your song de janet devlin_

**_- Me gustaría - le dije entonces los tres nos fundimos en un gran abrazo ._**

Después de habernos separado del abrazo nos fuimos hacia la entrada de la casa . Entramos , Rose se fue junto con emmett mientras que jasper se puso al lado de alice . Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis padres .

- ¿ Mama , Lizz sigue dormida ? - le pregunté

- Así es pequeña , aun duerme - me respondió

- Esta bien - le dije mientras me sentaba junto con ellos en el sillón

- Bella - me llamó mi padre

- Dime papá - le dije

- Hija , estábamos pensando en que podriamos hacer para que james no os pueda encontrar si busca en forks - me dijo

- ¿Y qué habéis pensado ? - le respondí

- ¿ James conoce tu apellido de soltera , bella ? - me dijo carlisle

- No , cuando lo conoci solo le dije mi nombre y cuando me case con él utilice el apellido de mamá - les dije

- Pues eso nos conviene hija - me dijo mi padre

- ¿ Porque papa ? - le pregunté

- Porque asi podras hacerte pasar por mi hija , a la única que habría de cambiarle el nombre seria a la lizzie , pero por lo demás no es problema - me dijo

- ¿ Pero a la gente no le parecerá extraño que me haya aparecido ahora , después de tantos años ? - le pregunté

- Bella , cariño . Cuando te fuiste dijimos que te habías ido de viaje a inglaterra y que no sabíamos cuando volverías - me dijo mi madre

- Entonces eso quiere decir que nadie sabe el verdadero motivo por el que me fui - les dije

- Así es pequeña - me dijo mi padre

- Esta bien - les respondí

- También hemos estado pensando que sería bueno que te quedaras en casa , con nosotros para poder protegerte por si acaso hija - me dijo

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello , papa por mi no hay problema - le dije

- Pues bien así será te quedaras con nosotros para poder cuidaros - me dijo mi madre

- ¿ Y cuando nos vendríamos para aquí ? - les pregunté

- Mañana si quieres cariño - me dijo mi madre

- Por mi no hay problema mamá - le dije

- Pues bien mañana mismo te vienes aquí pequeña - me dijo mi padre

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo , nos vemos el próximo viernes y gracias por leer. :)_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo , gracias por leer . Espero que os guste ._**

**_- Pues bien mañana mismo te vienes aquí pequeña - me dijo mi padre_**

_Emeli Sande - Read All About It _

__

Nos encontrábamos en la casa guardando todas nuestras cosas . Mañana nos mudamos junto con mis padres para más seguridad respecto con james . No podía decir que crei que todo iba a salir bien , porque tenía el presentimiento de que pronto nos encontraría y nos haría volver a su infierno .

Pero algo tenía claro si nos llegaba a encontrar lizzie nunca volvería a volver a pasar por ese infierno primero me iría yo y era capaz de todo para que mi hija no lo volviera a ver aún tenga que dar mi vida por ella .

- Mami - me llamó mi tesoro haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

- Dime bebe - le respondí

- ¿ Vamos a ir a vivir con los abuelos ? - me pregunto

- Así es bebé , ¿ Te alegras ? - le pregunté

- Sii mucho mami - me dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y la llenaba de besos

- Mami me haces cosquillas - me dijo mientras se reía

- Lo sé tesoro - le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mi pecho

- Te quiero mucho mami - me dijo

- Y yo a ti bebe - le dije mientras la abrazaba

Entonces la puse en el piso mientras la veía alejarse con sus pequeños pasos . Termine de guardar todo lo que habi nuestro en la casa y baje al salon donde estaban oliver y lucía .

- Hola chicos - los saludé mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

- ¿ Como lo llevas bell's ? - me dijo lucía

- Solo me falta la ropa de liz - le dije

- Tu padre llamó - me dijo oliver

- ¿ Necesitaba algo ? - le pregunté

- Nop , solo que pasa mañana por ustedes a las 10:00 de la mañana - me dijo

- Esta bien - le respondí

- ¿ Y qué vas a ser ahora bella ? - me pregunto lucia

- Estaba pensando en inscribir a liz a una guardería bajo otro nombre y yo buscar un empleo - le dije

- ¿ Y de que te gustaría trabajar ? - me dijo oliver

- Pues estaban pensando en entrar a trabajar al colegio como profesora de literatura . ¿ Vosotros que decis ? - les dije

- Ese siempre a sido tu sueño bella , deberías hacerlo - me dijo lucía

- Lo se , mañana mismo empezaré con los trámites chicos - les dije

- Nos alegramos - me dijo oliver

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos bajando todas las maletas hacia el salón para que mañan ya sólo tuviéramos que vestirnos y bajar .

Así que después de bajar todas las maletas , hicimos una cena de despedida junto con los chicos mientras contábamos anécdotas de años atrás y nos reíamos . Después de cenar cada uno se fue a descansar para el día de mañana .

Me desperté y me puse un vaquero junto con una camisa de manga larga y mis botas altas mientras me hacía una coleta alta y fui a vestir a lizzie porque nos habíamos levantado a las 9:00 y solo faltaba una hora para irnos .

Así que después de vestirnos nos fuimos a desayunar cuando terminamos justo tocaron el timbre ya había llegado mi padre . Así que abrimos la puerta y empezamos a colocar las maletas dentro del coche .

_Hoy empezamos una nueva vida juntas sin james_ fue mi pensamiento cuando habíamos llegado a la casa de mis padres , _nuestra nueva casa_ como le decía lizzie

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el viernes . :)_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que os guste . Gracias por leer._**

_Hoy empezamos una nueva vida juntas sin james fue mi pensamiento cuando habíamos llegado a la casa de mis padres , nuestra nueva casa como le decía lizzie._

_Y de repente ocurre algo se acciona y en ese momento , sabes que las cosas van a cambiar . Ya han cambiado , y que a partir de ahí , ya no volverán a ser lo mismo , nunca , y cuando ocurre lo sabes ._

_Please Remember - Leann Rimes_

Llevábamos viviendo en casa de mis padres desde hace un mes . A mi madre le alegro mucho que nos vinieramos a vivir con ellos , nos dijo que aparte de que era muy bueno venir para estar segura también era una muy buena oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido tanto en mi como en su pequeña nieta .

Mi padre también estaba muy feliz con nuestra estancia en su casa , quería estar más conmigo y conocer mejor a su nieta . Charlie tenía un papel fundamental en nuestra vida aparte de ser mi padre y el abuelo de lizzie era también como nuestro guardaespaldas vigilaba que nadie sospechoso se acercara a nosotras.

Cuando fui a inscribir a lizzie al preescolar , me había encontrado con unas amigas de mi madre , quienes por supuesto ya sabía muy bien la historia que habíamos tenido que inventar para que nadie sospeche . Habíamos dicho que durante estos 6 años yo me había ido al extranjero para estudiar y que allí había conseguido mi licenciatura como profesora de literatura también dijimos que lizzie era mi hija debido a que me había enamorado de su padre en inglaterra pero que lamentablemente él había muerto hace años atrás .

Parecía que todas las personas se había creído la historia que habíamos inventado , aunque había algunas personas que no lo creen así y que lo ponían en duda , pero como nos dijo charlie las personas que dudaban de ellos no eran peligrosos ni tenian ninguna relacion con james ; asi que podían pensar lo que quisieran .

Ahora mismo me encontraba sola en casa dado que mi pequeña había empezado ya el preescolar y en este momento estaba en clases , papa estaba trabajando en la comisaría debido a que le habían llamado esta mañana para que fuera y mamá había salido hacer la compra .

Mientras que yo me había quedado en casa limpiando y poniendome al dia para cuando empezara a dar clases en el colegio . Entonces oí cómo tocaban el timbre asi que me levante del comedor y me dirigí abrir la puerta habiendo antes asegurado quien era .

- Buenos días - Salude al señor de correos que había tocado

- Buenos días - me dijo de vuelta

- ¿ Es usted la señora isabella swan ? - me pregunto mientras observa una carta que tenía en sus manos

- Así es , ¿ Porque ? - le conteste

- Esto es para usted - me dijo mientras me entregaba una carta

-Seria tan amable y me firma aquí por favor - me dijo el cartero mientras me ponía unos papeles delante para firmarlos

- Si - le dije y después firme los papeles como que me había llegado la carta

- Gracias , hasta luego - me dijo el cartero

- Gracias a usted adiós - le dijo mientras cerraba

- ¿ De quien será ? - me pregunté mientras observaba la carta , pues no tenía quien la había escrito solamente venia mi nombre . Así que me senté en el sillón de la casa y me dispuse abrir la carta .

_Hola , hermosa_

_Supongo que si estas leyendo esta carta es porque no me habré equivocado y descubrí donde estabas . Sabes isabella debería de agradecerte por firmar el papel que te dio de seguro el cartero , gracias a ello me acabas de confirmar que eres tu , cariño ._

_Pero bueno a lo que iba , no te voy a dejar en paz isabella , podrás haber huido pero sabes que tarde o temprano te encontraré y lo mas divertido sera que me las cobrare con la pequeña lizzie , cariño ._

_Así que si yo fuera tú volvería ya a la casa y me dejaría de tantas tonterias . Porque si no lo haces ella pagara tus errores , como así lo hizo la otra ¿ Te acuerdas ? supongo que sí porque gracias a ello , acabaste en el hospital ._

_Recuerda isabella te encontrare y cuando lo haga acabaré con todo aquel que se interponga y sabes que es verdad me conoces , cariño ._

_Te encontrare cueste lo que cueste ,_

_Saluda a mi hija isabella_

_Nos vemos pronto ,_

_James ._

Cuando termine de leer la carta sentia que me faltaba el aire , el nos habia encontrado y mi tesoro iba a pagar las consecuencias . Por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez todos los recuerdos que tenía vividos con james . Como me había equivocado con el . Si pudiera volveria el tiempo atras y me iria justo cuando me entere de mi embarazo .

Entonces oí como alguien estaba sollozando y gritando , hasta que me di cuenta que era yo la que estaba asi , nunca se acabara esta pesadilla , ya no podía vivir huyendo , estaba muy cansada de hacerlo ; porque cuando por fin vamos a volver a ser felices viene algo y lo destruye completamente .

Me encontraba tiraba en el suelo apoyada entre el sillón y el piso , mi cara estaba entre mis rodillas , Estaba llorando y sollozando como nunca . De repente sentí como alguien aporreaba la puerta y me llamaba pero no me importaba en este momento tenía mejores cosas que hacer .

Pero entonces algo pasó , sentí como unos brazos que había extrañado desde hacía mucho tiempo me cargaban y me ponían en su regazo mientras cantaba mi nana . Entonces pare de sollozar ahora solo cain lagrimas . Acerque mi nariz a su pecho y aspire aquella fragancia que tanto había extrañado olía como a menta y a ... Edward .

- Ya bell's ya estoy aquí - oí como edward me decía

- ¿Porque edward , porque cuando por fin vuelvo a ver una luz esta se apaga y no me deja vivir en paz ? - le pregunté mientras caían más lágrimas

- Tesoro , nos e porque la vida es tan injusta contigo y con lizzie pero nena recuerda cuando eras feliz , ¿ Acaso ya lo olvidaste ? - me dijo edward

Claro que no lo había olvidado en mi mente aun estaban esos recuerdos donde era feliz , junto con mi familia y con edward además de los momentos que viví solo junto con mi hija .

- Recuerda bella aún es posible ser feliz , solo necesitas luchar , nena . Eres una gran guerrera por favor no te dejes caer ahora vale - me dijo edward

- Recuerdo cuando estabamos juntos y cuando nos prometimos que nos cuidamos siempre mutuamente - le dije

- Eso es bell's recuerda , recuerda todos los momentos que pasabamos juntos , nena , als veces que nos amamos , y las veces que fuimos muy felices - me dijo edward

Entonces me incliné para poder verle mejor , edward se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a si que me miro directamente con aquella mirada que me daba en el pasado cuando estábamos juntos y que me volvía loca . Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que ya nuestras narices se rozaban y podíamos sentir el aliento del otro . Entonces corte la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese con todo el amor que aún le tenía .

Y justo en este momento supe que pasara lo que pasara siempre iba a poder contar con edward . Porque desde el momento en que nos conocimos ya nada había vuelto hacer igual en mi vida .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado , nos vemos el próximo viernes . :)_**


End file.
